


Become a Daddy?

by chenlemyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!taeyong, top!yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlemyeon/pseuds/chenlemyeon
Summary: it's their 15th time dating, but all yuta do are just holding hands, hugs, and kisses on cheeksbut taeyong wants more and he asks yuta





	Become a Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, this fics is dedicated to one of my mutuals that just having birthday on jan 10th :))))  
> she's the cutest and the fluffiest and the sweetest mutuals i ever have and this fics it's a present for her lololol  
> girl, i always wish you to be always happy, healthy, and surrounded by ppl who loves you to the bottom of their hearts, because you deserve the world, happy birthday <333
> 
> disclaimer : i'm really bad at choosing their fashion style, so pardon if you end up imagine them in weird outfits lololol and if you hv any suggestion on what shld i pick for their outfits, pls let me know on my twitter/comment section
> 
> and pls enjoy this fics!

It’s already 7pm but it seems Taeyong comes to quickly to Yuta’s apartment. He looks at his watch again and sighs. He’s too fast, again. Doesn’t want to interrupt Yuta, he walks slower towards the elevator, hoping that he arrives to Yuta’s place on time, well, not too soon as he thought. He pushes the up button and wait several seconds.

Ting.

The elevator is opened and he walks in. Again, pushing the button that shows the floor’s numbers. “Floor… what is it again?”, he says to himself and quickly unlocks his phone and search for the message the Yuta sent to him earlier.

“Oh, 17, alright.”, he then pushes the button with number 17 on it.

The elevator lifts him up and makes his heart races. It’s his first time to visit Yuta at Yuta’s place. Usually Yuta is the one who visit him at his place, and not at night, mostly at day. His eyes fixed on the screen that shows the floor’s numbers he’s been passing.

7… 8… 9… 10…

Usually if he’s nervous, he will find something that he can count, like for example that screen. But it seems that his heart won’t stop beating so fast, as the number getting higher and higher.

14….15….

He’s getting closer. He inhales and exhales the air several times. Making sure that he won’t looks so nervous in front of Yuta. Well, he actually always nervous if it’s about Yuta. Not only because he’s Taeyong’s lecturer, but also his presence making Taeyong feels tense. In fact, Taeyong have been crushing Yuta for 3 years straight, right when Taeyong was a freshman.

Ting.

The elevator finally arrives at 17th floor, a.k.a Yuta’s place. Taeyong takes quick a turn to the right and walks through the long hallway. His eyes wander to the right and left sides, looking for Yuta’s door. He clearly remembers that Yuta lives in room number 1470. It takes several steps before Taeyong can actually finds Yuta’s place.

“Here we go…”, again, Taeyong says to himself and pushes the bell. Hopefully he shouldn’t wait for long time until Yuta open he door. He stands still and checking himself again. He dressed well even though Yuta said to dress casually.

_He sits on the side of his bed while Doyoung busy choosing clothes for him. He throws all of the contents from his closet. “Doyoungie, It’s only a dinner with him, and it’s at his place. I don’t really need to wear something fancy.”, Taeyong says weakly._

_“Do you want to impress him or not? Taeyong, you see, it’s you 15 th date with him and yet he still not making any move on you. He even only dares to hold your hands and kisses your cheeks? What the fuck is he trying to do…”, Doyoung moves to other side of Taeyong’s closet, and start to making new mess._

_Taeyong just sighs, he gives up on Doyoung. But Doyoung is right, he actually wants more attention from Yuta. Not only him being sweet towards him, but he wants something more than hugs, holding hands, and kissed on cheeks. Suddenly, Doyoung throws him some clothes._

_Dark green turtle neck sweater, paired with beige coloured pants. He then stares towards Doyoung, questioning the clothes. “I should wear this?”_

_“Well, yes, you see, it’s not that casual but not too formal. And… well, if you’re getting laid tonight, it will be easier for him to undress you.”, Doyoung smirks meaningfully._

The front door suddenly opened. He can see Yuta stands in front of him, panting. Again, meeting Yuta always feels nerve wrecking, not only because Yuta _is_ Taeyong’s lecturer who teach on Japanese class he been join for 1 semester, but also because he always looks amazing to him.

“Hey babe, come in.”, Yuta’s soft voice snaps Taeyong and wakes him. Even his voice making his heart beating so fast.

“Uh, yes. Sorry for interrupting.”, Taeyong enters Yuta’s place shyly.

The first thing he notices is the smell of food. He bets that Yuta cooks, or might be a take away, he won’t mind honestly. As he walks further in, he starts to notices other things. There are lots of picture on the shelf near the front door, then there’s long blue sofa in the living room, in front of it there’s a coffee table and LED tv. It’s quite spacious for someone who lives by his own. On the right, he sees Yuta’s figure, back facing him, working on the cooking.

“Want some help?”, Taeyong offers himself, he’s already rolls his sleeves up.

“No, please, you’re my guest, just take a seat there because I’ll be done soon.”, Yuta smiles and quickly back on his duty. Taeyong just nods and take a seat on the dining chair.

He waits and stares at Yuta’s back. As a 34 years old man, Yuta is considered to be good looking. Well, he always looks good in any clothes and style, nothing will make him looks like that 34 years old man. And for this night, he wears quite casual clothes. Long sleeves light blue shirt with black pants, and not forgetting that his body is wrapped in dark blue apron, he probably just back from other meeting with the staff from college. It’s only his back sides but it already looks stunning. Taeyong feels that he doesn’t looks as great as his lecturer, or _his boyfriend._

“I’m sorry to not finish the dish quickly, babe. But I try to cook Italian dishes tonight, so hope you like it.”, Yuta turns while brings the big pan, filled with pasta. It’s quite simple dish compare to Taeyong’s cooking skill, but Taeyong still appreciate his effort, remembering that Yuta isn’t that kitchen person.

“It’s okay, I’m glad that you still decide to cook. I honestly won’t mind if you want a take out.”, that’s it, Taeyong says it. Yuta, again, smiles fondly to his beloved lover, a young man that 8 years younger than him. He just realized how well dressed Taeyong is, and he should compliments him at first.

“Can I eat now?”, Taeyong asks to Yuta, rising his eyebrows.

“Of course babe, just eat as much as you want.”, Yuta gives him the plate and put some of the spaghetti on Taeyong’s plate.

_“Si-Sir! Can I have moment please?”, Yuta turned his back and found one of his student standing in front him. He knew him, he’s one of his favorites student from his Japanese class. He’s been teaching for that class since 5 years ago, and this student been took the class in his 3 rd year. This student is always answer the right question and scored high in his daily test._

_“Yes, Taeyong?”, Yuta asks back, smiling. He can see how red Taeyong’s face at that time. Luckily that big ass glasses could hide the blushes from his sight. Taeyong inhales and face Yuta._

_“I-I um… I, uh… Would you want to go out with me?!”, half yelling, Taeyong just confessed to Yuta. He closes his eyes, which Yuta finds it cute, well Taeyong is always cute to him. Yuta chuckled and then nods._

_“Well, yes, Taeyong.”, Taeyong’s face getting more redder after that. He then walks towards Taeyong, making Taeyong steps backward. He rises his eyebrow confused._

_“S-Sir?”, Taeyong blushes even harder as Yuta getting closer to him._

_“Give me your phone.”, Yuta says as he gestures his hand to have Taeyong’s phone. Quickly, Taeyong handing his phone to Yuta._

_“Here, just text me or call me, okay? I’ll wait for you.”, Yuta ruffles Taeyong’s hair before leaving the younger._

Yuta puts his chin on his palm, quietly watching Taeyong eat his food. It’s always amusing for Yuta seeing Taeyong eats anything he brought for him. Taeyong’s cheeks will puffed, filled with food. And Yuta has seen that so many times but never get bored of it.

“What is it?”, Taeyong asks with full mouth.

“Hm? Nothing, I just realized that there is some sauce on the corner of your mouth. Here, let me clean that for you.”, Yuta brings his thumb to Taeyong’s face and wipes the sauce from Taeyong lips, then lick the sauce from his thumb. Taeyong’s flustered and blushed after seeing that. Yuta always do something he can’t expect.

After several minutes, they finally finish with the main dish and then move to dessert. Yuta brings two cups of chocolate mousse to the table. And yes, Taeyong loves chocolate, more than he loves Yuta. Sometimes Yuta can get jealous over chocolate, but that’s Taeyong.

“You made this?”, says Taeyong, can’t believe it. Yuta just simply hums and start to scoop the mousse to his mouth. He actually not a big fan of sweets, especially chocolate. But just for tonight, he wants to please Taeyong with sweets.

“You like it?”, Yuta asks again. He receives quick nods from Taeyong. It seems that Taeyong is pleased with tonight’s dinner.

Done with the dessert, Yuta pours the wine to each of their glass. Since Taeyong is not a heavy drinker, white wine will suit well for the younger. He puts back the wine bottle and toast his glass with Taeyong’s.

“Thanks for the dinner.”, says Taeyong as he sips a bit of the wine. It’s way lighter, compare to the wine that his dad saves in his house.

“And thanks for coming to my place.”, following with him sips the wine.

As they try to finish the wine, the long silence lingering the room. Both of them insist to open any conversation, well it always like this when it is only two of them in the room.

“So… can I ask you a question?”, Yuta rises his eyebrows when hearing Taeyong’s question.

“Sure. What is it? And oh, I won’t spill you any exam’s related stuff, okay?”, says Yuta teasing. Taeyong just nods and sips more wine. He seems nervous compare than before.

“Well… I just wonder that… Do you…. Ever have a sex before?”, Taeyong asks him carefully. Again, Taeyong blushes hard. It’s probably because of the wine, or the question.

“Why do you ask?”, Yuta asks him back. The question actually catches Yuta’s attention. He knows that Taeyong doesn’t have any experience about sex. He knows it from his gesture and attitude. It’s not surprising though.

“Um, no, I’m just wondering. You don’t need to answer this honestly…”, Taeyong’s voice turns soft and small, barely heard by Yuta. Again, another cute side of Taeyong that always amazed him for many times. He won’t get bored of this boy.

“Well, of course as an adult who’s been living for 34 years, I already have sex before with someone else. But if you’re asking if I’m having sex with anyone else after dating you, then the answer is no.”, says Yuta, following with another smile. Yuta notices that Taeyong smiles while hearing that, he probably glad to hear that.

“Then, how about you? Do you ever have a sex too?”, Yuta asks after another glass of wine, it’s his 3rd glass to be exact. Taeyong blushes harder and shakes his head. As he thought, Taeyong is a virgin, a young virgin.

“Really? You never sleep with any girls? Or boys? Kids on your age usually already have sex with several people, am I right?”, Yuta sips the wine, waiting for Taeyong’s answer.

“I’m telling the truth… I actually never have sex before…”, he’s lowering his gaze, more likely avoiding Yuta’s eyes. Seeing that, there’s a bit guiltiness in Yuta but at the same time he feels just winning something. A smirk forms on his face.

“I see. Then, I wonder too, do you have any sexual fantasies or even fetishes? Well, if you have it though.”, Yuta grows more interest towards Taeyong’s sex life. It’s new for him, knowing that his boyfriend, who’s a young adult, having zero sex experience.

“I… honestly… have one fantasy…”, Taeyong answers in really small voice. He’s just afraid that Yuta will laugh at him for having weird sexual fantasies, especially as an adult.

“Oh really? What is it? BDSM? Public sex? Threesome? Sex toys?”, Yuta teases Taeyong again, trying to guess Taeyong’s fantasies. He can see Taeyong tense up after hearing his guess. Again, looks cute over small thing.

“It’s… I…. I want to…”

“Yes?”

“I…. I always want to call you ‘Daddy’.”

Taeyong’s voice is surely small, but Yuta hears that clearly. He wants him to be his ‘daddy’. Hearing that, Yuta just sips more wine to calm him down. He’s lowkey excited hearing Taeyong wants him to be daddy.

“Well… How about you? Do you also have sexual fantasies?”, Taeyong asks back, even though he’s blushing hard.

“Yes, I do. I would love to be your daddy.”, replies Yuta, following with smile on his face. Taeyong almost choked by his wine. He just can’t believe on what Yuta just said.

“Y-You do?”

“Well, yes. I love to have the control over someone, to be honest.”, Yuta plays with his wine glass as he keeps staring at Taeyong. Taeyong notices that and avoids Yuta’s eyes.

“So? Wanna try to be my baby boy?”, Yuta asks again.

Taeyong gulps his saliva. He’s not sure if he wants to do it now. He never expects that Yuta will asks that to him. Well, not this fast.

“Ye-Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Now, let’s try to sit on my lap, baby. Come here.”, Yuta pats his lap, gesturing Taeyong to sits on his laps. Taeyong gets up from his seat and walks toward Yuta across him. And then, he sits on Yuta’s left thigh. It feels weird for him to sits on Yuta’s laps as a grown up man and the last time someone let him to sits on their laps is when he was 6 years old.

“See? It’s easy to be a good baby. Now, say ‘Thank you Daddy’.”, Yuta says as he wraps his arm around Taeyong’s small waist.

“T-Thank you, Daddy.”, he honestly feels embarrassed but at the same time it excites him. He can hear Yuta replies ‘you’re welcome’ from behind, following with his lips touching Taeyong’s nape.

They stay in that position for awhile. As Taeyong stay, he can feel Yuta’s hands slip inside his sweater. He just realized he didn’t wear anything inside other than the sweater. Yuta’s warm hands surprised him when they touch his skin.

“Is it surprising you? Daddy is sorry, ‘kay?”, following with Yuta kissing his back of his ear. The hot breathes makes him jolts in another surprise. Everything feels new to Taeyong, Yuta never touches him this far before. He then can feel Yuta’s lips moving back to his nape, while his hands almost reaching Taeyong’s nipples.

“W-Wait, Daddy…”, Taeyong hands quickly stop Yuta’s from outside of his sweater.

“Hm? What is it, baby?”

“I don’t want to hurt Daddy’s legs, so, can we move to other place, rather than here?”, Taeyong, again, asks in small voice. Hearing that, Yuta really want to protect his baby boy more than ever, he feels that he should go more gentle on him.

“For tonight, Daddy just want you to feel good, so we will move if you feel uncomfortable in here.”, finishing with another kiss on Taeyong’s nape.

Yuta then lifts Taeyong in bride style and brings him to the bedroom. As they enter the bedroom, Taeyong notices a big mirror facing the side of Yuta’s queen-sized bed. His room is relatively big for one person (since his room is half of Yuta’s room). Yuta then put him down to the carpet, right in front of the gigantic mirror. Taeyong can clearly see his blushing cheeks and his full body. He can see Yuta sits behind him, letting him to lean to Yuta.

“So, where were we? Oh yes, my baby boy’s lovely nipples.”, Yuta then put his hands again inside Taeyong’s sweater. The warmth, again, surprises Taeyong. He knows that Yuta has that big warm palms and yes, he has holding them for several times, but it still surprises him when they start to touch his body. The hands move slowly from his belly, then to his rib cage, and finally close to his nipples. The sensation making Taeyong moves his body here and there, causing Yuta giggling on him.

“Aww, baby, you like it? I’m not even reach your pretty nipples yet.”, as soon as he says that, Taeyong can feels his finger brushes with his nipples.

“D-Daddy! A-Ah!”, Taeyong moans, unconsciously. It’s a high-pitched voice that he barely made. His voice makes Yuta smile wide. He then lightly brushes his fingertip on Taeyong’s nipples. Again, Taeyong moans because of that touch. It’s only his nipples but he already feels like in heaven.

“You like it, baby? Say yes Daddy.”

“Yes, Daddy. It feels good.”

He can feel his face burning. Not only because of embarrassment, but also Yuta’s touch on his skin. He’s even still fully clothed but this thing made him hard. He doesn’t know how to think anymore.

“Baby, today Daddy’s gonna show you what I will do to you in front of this mirror. And I also I want you to see clearly on how I make my baby boy feels good. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy. Taeyong understand.”

“Great, now, let me pull down your pants, okay? Daddy wanna see your pretty legs.", Yuta the unbuckles Taeyong’s belt, pulls down the pants’ zipper, and pulls down the pants. Leaving him with his red briefs. Yuta of course can clearly see Taeyong’s legs from the mirror. They’re milky white, with small amount of hairs (which barely seen), they’re not thick but slim and slender. A pair of legs that Yuta loves because they belong to Taeyong.

“Baby, do you see? There, look at you. You look beautiful. You look amazing, baby boy. Those legs, can Daddy touch them?”, Taeyong looks at his own reflection on the mirror. The red briefs look stand out, they make Taeyong’s legs look pale. He does looks like Yuta’s baby in that reflection, with flushed cheeks and the visible erection from his briefs.

“Please touch my legs, Daddy! Taeyong wants Daddy’s hands on Taeyong’s legs…”, Taeyong begs as he looks into Yuta’s eyes.

Yuta smiles and moves his hands from Taeyong’s torso to his legs. Every touch on his skin makes Taeyong whimpers and moans. Yuta honestly loves Taeyong voice, especially in this state where he can control with just a touch on some places. He moves his hands lower, lower, almost close to Taeyong’s crotch but not close enough. He moves forward to his knees, lower legs, ankles, until toes, and back again to his thighs. He gently caressing the outer thighs then moves to the inner part and pull towards the torso.

His hands lightly brush Taeyong’s crotch, that can made him shivers. Again, Yuta repeats the same movement on Taeyong’s legs but leaving the crotch area. This thing drives Taeyong crazy, since he wants Yuta to touch his bulge, even if it’s only a moment. A light touch could satisfies him.

“D-daddy… Please…”

“Please what, baby?”

Taeyong unconsciously moves his hip forwards, so Yuta’s hand can touch his bulge. Yuta knows that but decides to teases him for more. He wants Taeyong to beg on him for more, if it’s possible, he wants Taeyong to cry for it, since Yuta is the one who has the control.

“Daddy… Taeyong wants it…”

“What do you want?”

“Please, touch here. It hurts so much, Daddy…”

Taeyong keep moving his hips back and forth, hoping that Yuta’s hand will accidentally touch his erection. But Yuta keep making Taeyong wait, he wants to show him who’s in charge.

“Baby, I can’t touch you yet because you’re not patience. You should wait until Daddy say yes, okay? Be a good boy and Daddy will make you feel good.”, Yuta’s voice sounds intimidating and stern, making Taeyong follows what he said. After all, Taeyong is the one who agrees to continue the scene, so no matter what, he should be a good boy for his Daddy, or else he will get punished.

Taeyong continues to whimpers and moans when ever Yuta’s hand moves close to his bulge but then leaves it quickly. He tries not to force Yuta to touch his bulge, so all he can do is wait for Yuta to satisfied caressing here and there. And again, his hands move back to his torso and reaching nipples. This time, Yuta slightly pinch the nipples while his lips on Taeyong’s ears, then his nape, on top of his head and back to his nape.

Taeyong moans messily, he can’t this anymore, he wants Yuta to do more, he wants Yuta. His bulge is getting harder and harder, even it’s leak a bit through his briefs. All the touches are arousing him and making him close to come.

“Well, well, my baby boy seems can’t wait anymore, huh? You want Daddy to touch there, hm?”

“Y-Yes, please, Dadd-Ah!”, Yuta quickly rubs the hard bulge. And yes, it’s really hard, as Yuta can feel it. And also the precum making Taeyong’s briefs wet. It excites Yuta more to teases Taeyong. He loves seeing Taeyong become messy like this. He wishes he can see this everyday.

“Does it feels good, baby? Do you want Daddy to do more, or just rubs you like this until you come inside your briefs?”

Taeyong just moans loud as Yuta’s hand doesn’t moves from his erection. It feels good, after waiting it for awhile. His briefs become more with the precum, he doesn’t care anymore. Yuta then stops rubbing his bulge and then lifts him to sit straightly. Making him face his own reflection. He’s blushing hard, his eyes are watery and his briefs getting darker due to the wetness. He looks messy but he likes it since Yuta made him that way.

“Baby boy, now I’m gonna show you how I make you feel good. I’m gonna put the pillow on your butt, so you won’t hurt, and I’m gonna take your briefs… off… Oh Baby, you look pretty. Is that your baby cock? It looks cute, it’s red and hard… Daddy wanna touch it…”, Yuta moves his hand again touch the tip with his finger. Taeyong whimpers, while his cock twitches and the precum leaking out for more. Yuta knows Taeyong is so sensitive at this stage.

He then reaches the drawer near his bed, taking out a bottle of lube, condoms, and one small baby pink vibrator. He finally can use the vibrator on Taeyong after months. He then back again, facing Taeyong from the mirror. He then spreads Taeyong’s thighs, showing the Taeyong’s hole that becoming red due to the flush. Seeing that, Taeyong can feel his cheeks burning so hard, it’s his first time being this exposed in front of mirror, in front of Yuta, he wants to close legs but Yuta holds them.

“Tsk tsk, good boy won’t do that, understand? Let Daddy see your pretty hole along with your pretty cock. Ahh, you see, baby, soon, Daddy will put my cock inside your petit hole. You will grab Daddy with that hole and make Daddy feels good too. But before that…”, Yuta takes his lube from his side and pours it to his hand. Now that his hand is wet and slick, he positioned it in front of Taeyong’s hole.

“Daddy will prepare you, like…. this….”, Yuta inserts one finger inside Taeyong’s hole. It makes Taeyong jolts and almost fall to the side. He never feels anything stick inside his hole. It feels burning and weird.

“Da.. Daddy… It hurts…”, Taeyong can feels his tears falls through his cheeks. It’s stinging and uncomfortable, he doesn’t know how to adjust with Yuta’s index finger.

“Shhh… Daddy is sorry, Daddy will prepare you gently, yes? I’ll let you adjust first before I can move my finger inside here.”, Yuta kisses Taeyong’s cheek, as he feels bad about it. And yes, Yuta let Taeyong to adjust with the new feeling inside his hole. As Yuta can feels that Taeyong is way more relax, he then continues moving his index finger deeper.

His finger moves up and down, back and forth, to loosen the muscles in there. As he can freely moving his finger, he then bend his index finger and looking for Taeyong’s prostate. The wall is clenching his finger, he keeps moving his finger for awhile.

“A-ah! Dad-ah! There… It feels good on th-there!”

Yuta’s reassure Taeyong about the spot by keep pushing the on the place. Knowing that, he then inserts his middle finger and move them back and forth again, pushing that spot again. Taeyong moans messily and his precum keep leaking from the slit. He feels good, he never knows that this is exist from his hole.

“Is it here, baby? You want Daddy to touch in… here?”

“Ah! Yes, p-please! Ah! Da-Ah!”

Yuta pushes his fingers again to the same spot several times, as his other hand try to support Taeyong’s weight so he won’t end up laying. He makes Taeyong sees his reflection while Yuta keep teasing him from his hole. Yuta’s hand is moving back and forth inside his hole. It drives him crazy just from feeling it, and now he sees it.

After some times, Yuta pulls his finger and lubricate the vibrator. It shapes like big long pills but slim and slender. The baby pink colour is similar with his cock’s color, making Yuta wanna makes him as quickly as possible. As the vibrator is well lubricated, Yuta then slowly inserts the vibrator insider Taeyong’s hole. The tip is round, so it’s easily slides in through his hole. Yuta then holds the remote that attached with vibrator.

“Now, baby, you will see how this tool works inside you. I’m gonna set it in low setting first, okay?”, Yuta turn the knob to the lowest setting. The vibrator buzzing inside Taeyong, and Taeyng can avoids to moans and whimpers so loud and high-pitched.

“Da-Daddy! A-ah! It’s… It’s-ah vibra-ah!”

Even on the lowest setting, Taeyong is already close to come. He’s been holding it all time, he can’t hold it for more. Yuta knows that and turns the knob to medium setting. The vibration getting stronger inside Taeyong and making him arches his body upwards. Yuta loves the view in front of him, a view of Taeyong getting close to come, a view of Taeyong moans wildly, a view of Taeyong feeling good.

“Baby, is it that good?”

“Y-Yes! Ah ah Daddy! It’s too-ah much!”

Seeing Taeyong like this, making him wants to enters Taeyong quickly. Taeyong is so messy and he likes that. He wants to ruin Taeyong for more, he wants Taeyong to wants him for more. He then turns the knob into the highest setting and Taeyong arches for more. Yuta lifts him up again to sit straight and making him see himself from the mirror.

“Baby, sweetie, look at you there… You’re such a mess, you keep begging me to let you come. Do you really wanna come that much, hm?”

“Ah-ah! Yes… Yes… Please let me come… Daddy, I-ah! I-I can’t hold it anymore!”

Hearing that, Yuta then moves the vibrator back and forth, making Taeyong cries hard. Taeyong really wanna come and Yuta makes him crazy. The sensation of the vibration and the back-forth moves make him really close to come.

“I wan-ah! I wanna c-come! Daddy!”

“Come one, come for Daddy, come right now, come on baby, give daddy your come.”

Yuta repeatedly moves the vibrator in quick pace, hitting Taeyong’s prostate over and over.

“Da-ah! I come!”

White liquid comes out from Taeyong’s cock and wets his stomach. He just came, in front of mirror, I front of Yuta. He just came, because of the stimulation from his hole. Yuta didn’t pull out the vibrator and keep it inside Taeyong. He put the setting to the lowest again. Taeyong still panting, due to his orgasm. Also, he still feels sensitive, inside and outside. His head feels light and he can’t get up. Suddenly, he hears belt being unbuckled and zipper being undone.

“Now baby boy, it’s time for Daddy to feel good.”

Yuta lifts him up to his laps, then positioned his cock in front of Taeyong’s hole while widely spread Taeyong’s leg. Taeyong’s eyes widely open since he knows that the vibrator it’s still inside him and it’s still on.

“Wa-wait, Daddy, you can’t insert tha-Ah!”

Yuta’s cock easily slides into Taeyong’s hole. Even with the lowest setting, the vibration feels so intense inside. Not only for him but also for Yuta. Yuta never thought he will enters Taeyong with the vibrator inside.

“Baby, Daddy’s gonna show you how you can make me feels good, okay?”

Yuta then moves his hips back and forth in slow pace. Taeyong just come a moment ago and he’s hard again just because Yuta thrust him from behind. The sensation of Yuta hitting his prostate along with the vibrator making him want to cum again. The pace slowly become faster and Yuta thrust him harder.

“Daddy! It feels good! Ah-ah, it feels good in there!”

“Me too, Baby. Daddy also feels good…”

Yuta growls as he keeps thrusting his cock inside Taeyong over and over again. The sensation is overwhelming for both of them. It drives them crazy. As Taeyong near to orgasm, his wall is clenching Yuta’s cock hard and making the vibrator pushed to his prostate harder.

“Daddy! A-ah Daddy!”

Taeyong repeatedly calls Yuta as feels his cock twitching inside. He never now that he will ever come twice in a row, and comes because of the stimulation on his hole. Yuta thrust the hardest as he feels that he will come sooner.

“Ba-Baby… Daddy will come… You should come for me too, baby…”

“Y-yes ah! Yes Dadd-ah! I’m close t-too…”

Several more thrust and Yuta came inside Taeyong. Taeyong also comes again on his stomach. Some of his come are spilling to carpet and to his thighs. Yuta sprays his come inside Taeyong, filling him up before then pulls his cock out. The vibrator still on inside Taeyong.

“Da…Daddy…. The… Vibrator…”, says Taeyong panting.

Yuta just remember that and pulls the vibrator out. Taeyong can see Yuta’s come trail off his hole to the pillow underneath him. He sees himself on the mirror again. He’s blushing, he cheeks are red, his cock also still red, along with his hole. Yuta then hugs him from behind kisses his cheeks, to his jaws and then pulls him to kisses him on the lips. It’s their first lips kiss ever after 4 months.

Yuta kiss him gently and slow. He sucks Taeyong’s upper and bottom lips until they turn so red. Taeyong is still panting between the kisses, he’s exhausted after come twice earlier. But he likes Yuta’s lips, it’s plump and soft and fit with his.

“Taeyong… I… I’m sorry to make you wait this long.”

“Shhh… It’s okay… I’m happy because you approached me slowly. You understand my condition and my feelings and that’s okay.”

“I love you so much. I wish we can do this everyday.”

“I love you too. But, please don’t entering me with vibrator inside again, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Yuta peppers him with more kisses before tucked him to his bed.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> AND! that's the end of the one shot fics :)))
> 
> IT'S FCKING AWKWARD I KNOW :(  
> but i'm trying to keep up with keep practicing to write and to make plot...
> 
> and as always, if you have any suggestion or prompt or ideas, pls let me know on my twitter @chenlemyeon  
> my dm is basically open but the notification is kinda late so im sorry if im late on replying your messages :(
> 
> so good day and thank you for reading!


End file.
